Always Find Your Way Home
by wildfire1295
Summary: :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything**

**Chloe's POV**** (Present Day)**

I had just walked into my small apartment after picking up my daughter from daycare. I walked into Laena's room and sat down with her on the

rocking chair. It had been a long day as usual and the same kind of day it had been for the past 2 years almost since I left San Francisco. Though I could

remember the day I left like it was just yesterday. I had made one of the hardest decision of my life that day...

**Flash Back**

I had almost died again that night and I would be down to 7 lives if it hadn't been for Alek. If Alek would have listened to me when I said I just wanted to

be alone that night I would be dead. I wasn't looking for trouble that night but of course when I just need some time away from being Mai and everything,

the Order decided attack me that night. It was a drizzling out as I walked down pier I stared at the sky thinking of all that has happened since I turned 16

and transformed. I thought about Brian and how we could never be more then friends. How Alek had admitted his feelings for me, and when I thought

about it they were there all along I just never saw or thought of him like that. I knew I had feelings for Alek too but I also still had them for Brian and I

knew no matter what I did someone was going to get hurt. As I continued walking the rain started to pick up a little as did the wind but I didn't mind. The

breeze felt good against my face. I have wished hundreds of times that my life was normal, I hated lying to my mom, and that she couldn't know the real

me. I was lost in my thoughts when out of now where a flying star shoots past my right side from behind an inch from my ear. I snap out of my thoughts

and turn around and see 5 guys dressed in black standing at at least 6 feet tell. My panic side kicks in, I think how stupid I was to tell Alek and Jasmine I

didn't need anyone watching me and for once they actually listened. One of the men steps up and says "Looks like the Uniter is all alone for once. Makes it

easier for us to kill you." He gives me a smile the ones that send shivers down your spine. Two of the men run at me and I mange to knock one of them

out but then the other pins me down when I wasn't looking. The rest join the man holding me down and form a circle around me. The only thing I can

mange to call out is Alek's name before I black out. I wake up to someones arms around me carrying me as they run. The blurriness clears out of my eyes

and I look up into the deep brown chocolate eyes and realize they belong to Alek. He look's down and realizes I have woken he says to me "Stay with me

Chloe were almost home." I try to say something back but nothing escapes my mouth. We finally get to Valentina's apartment and he sets me down on his

bed and goes to grab the medical kit. I can hear him on his phone trying to call what I guess to be Valentina or Jasmine but he can't and I hear him curse

at his phone. He walks back in and gets to work on cleaning out my cuts and bandaging them up. When he is finished he sits down next to me and just

gives me a look of concern, I go to sit up and he puts his hand behind my back to help me up. We just stare into each others eyes which seems like for

forever until I finally break down. Alek's opens up his arms and I bury my head into his chest and let the tears fall he starts to rub my back. I pull back a

little to look up at him and we slowly start to lean in and are lips connect it felt like we were the only ones in the world. Out of know where he breaks the

kiss and gets up to leave but as he is about to leave I am finally able to speak but the only words that come out are "don't go." He stops and looks at me

for what seemed like hours, then walks back to the bed and before I could say anything else our lips meet for the second time. The kiss is filled with so

much love then I could ever imagine. That night was filled with so much passion and love I never knew we felt for each other. The next morning I awoke to

a feeling of warmth and a strong pairs of arms around me I turned around and saw Alek sleeping peacefully. I slowly pried myself out of his grip with out

waking him, got dressed, and was out the door. I needed to clear my head and talk to someone. I picked up my phone and dialed Amy. She agreed to meet

meat my house in 10 minutes I ran home using my Mai speed the wind helped me clear my head and process what had happened last night. I used the

key hidden under the rock to open the door because I left my keys in my room. I walked in to the kitchen happy that my mom was still on a business trip,

there would be no way to explain me getting in this late. I made a pot of coffee and sat on a stool and waited for Amy. The doorbell rang a couple minutes

later and I got up to let Amy in. She sat down on a stool and I got two coffee mugs and poured us some coffee, and then took a seat next to her. I took a

couple of sips and then began to tell her everything that happened last night. By the end of it I was crying she wrapped her arms around me telling it

would be okay but I didn't see how it would be. Amy then said "What are you gonna do about Brian." I had no idea what I was gonna do about Brian. I said

to Amy "I know I have feelings for Alek but I also think I am in love with Brian but I don't wanna be." The minute the words came out I was even more

confused and broke down in tears again, I couldn't understand how I could be in love with two people. Amy said "who love who you love." After about and

hour or so I stopped crying again and she told me she would call me later and I should go lay down. I told her thanks for coming and made my way

upstairs. As I opened the door I saw Alek standing by my window with the look of hurt in his eyes when he looked at me he said "who love who you love."

I took a step forward and started to say something but he interrupted me saying "I guess I never really stood a chance did I? I was afraid I was making a

fool of myself, sometimes I hate being right." I tried to explain to him "Alek its not how it sounded." Alek just kept looking at me with hurt and said "Oh

really because it sounded like you said you were in love with him." "I don't know what I am. Im sorry but it doesn't matter because we both know I can't

be with him" I said. Alek was fast to speak "And thats suppose to make me feel better? I don't want you to choose me because i'm the only option." No

matter what I said nothing was working "I'm not choosing anyone." Alek started to walk alway as he said "I think you already have." I couldn't move it felt

like I was frozen as I watched the man I loved walk away without giving me a chance to explain. He then turned to me and said "And I think your making

a huge mistake." Thats when my phone went off and I looked down it was a text from Paul god he had the worst timings, I ignored it and looked up hoping

to explain but he was gone. I wanted to go after him but what could I say to fix this I just stood their shocked, thats when I realized it I wasn't in love with

Brian I never was I only liked what he represented. He was a figure to the human life I wanted, I thought as long as he was around I could still be human.

Well at least pretend to be, but Alek he was Mai and could give me everything I needed and protect me. But I was too late Alek would never forgive me or

listen to what I had to say. What had happened last night between us would be forgotten. I had to get out of here this town and fast. So that's what I did I

opened up my laptop and booked the first flight out New York City. I got my suitcase out of the closet and just started throwing everything in that I

thought I would need, I didn't have time to think. When I was all packed up I wrote four letters before I left, one to my mom saying I was sorry for leaving

without a goodbye, that I would be safe, and call when I could. The second was to Amy and Paul telling them I just had to get away and start fresh

somewhere. Next I wrote one to Jasmine telling her not to look for me I would keep my self safe and out of trouble and she shouldn't worry. The last I

wrote to Alek telling him that I loved him more then I could possibly have managed, that I was sorry for hurting him, telling him that all along it was him I

wanted but I knew it was too late, I told him to forget about me and move on, and lastly that I would always love him. I left the one for my mom's on the

kitchen table, Amy's and Paul's I left in Amy's mailbox, and I left Jasmines's and Alek's on my roof knowing they would be found eventually. After I was

finished I took a cab to the airport and got on the plane and was gone before anyone knew. I knew that it was the right choice at least I thought then at

the time.

**End Of Flashback**

**Present Day**

Every time I thought of that memory I would tear up, but I knew it was for the best. I put Laena down in her crib, then went off to my room. The minute

I laid down on my bed I broke into tears. When I first arrived in New York I found a cheap apartment and got a job right away. A few months after I had

moved here I started getting morning sickness, I panicked and went to a doctor. I couldn't be sick but after I went to the doctor I wished it was just the flu

but instead I found out was pregnant. I had no idea what to do at first I thought about going back but I knew I couldn't, I had to stick this out and raise

this child on my own. A couple weeks before I was due I called Jasmine I hadn't talk to her at all since I left. She couldn't believe I was calling and when I

told her I was pregnant that was even more of a shock. Jasmine said she would come out for the birth and bring Amy and my mom, she agreed not to tell

anyone else. Right before I was about to hang up the phone she asked the question I was dreading "Is Alek the father?" I thought about telling her the

truth or not but instead I just said "It doesn't even matter. See you soon." Then I hung up before she could ask anything else. They were here for the birth

and stayed a little bit after because I refused to come home and they wanted to help me get into the swing of things raising a child. When they left I had

agreed to email them everyday and they could visit every so often. When I first came here I thought it was for the best, I knew Alek wouldn't even be able

to see my face, and when Laena came along I knew I thought about going back but I knew Alek wound't take me back and it was better he didn't know

about her. I heard Laena start to cry, I walked out of my room to hers and walked over to her crib and picked her up. Then walked to the kitchen to heat

up her bottle. Once it was warm I carried her over and sat down on the couch. As I stared down at my beautiful baby girl she had just turned one a week

ago and she was already getting big. Laena looked so much like her father, she had his chocolate brown eyes, his blonde hair, and every time I saw her

smile I saw him smiling at me. After she finished her bottle I rocked her to sleep and put her back in her crib. I went back to my room to check my email. I

had 4 emails, one from Paul saying he was missing being my side kick it made me chuckle a little which I don't do often these days I replied saying I

missed him too. The second was from my mom still telling me everyday she misses me and wishes I would come home I told her I loved her but just

couldn't. Next was from Amy saying she missed her best friend and had no one to talk to and also she wanted to come up and spend my 18th birthday

with me in but I told her I didn't wanna celebrate it so there was no point. I knew it was wrong to say and that I should spend my birthday that was in 3

days with the people I cared for but couldn't bare to say good bye again when it was time for them to leave. The last email was from Jasmine and I had to

read it 10 times to process what it said and even after that I couldn't believe what she said and I didn't wanna. Alek was engaged ENGAGED for crying out

loud, I didn't know how to feel or what to do. My heart stopped when I read it. She also said that he never looks at her like he looked at me, that he is still

heartbroken and was only doing this to show he wasn't hurting which was a lie. She said she was sorry for having to tell me like this but she said I should

know. The last thing she said and I knew she was right was it's time for me to come home now. After I finished reading that I knew it was time, I had to go

home now before it was too late.

**Review please! This is my first, I have read so many and I never thought I would actually write my own but I decided why not :D I hope you like it. Also please message me if you have any ideas that I should add into this story. I will try to write new chapters as fast as I can but with school its kinda hard. Thanks so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter I have been busy. Hope you enjoy it :D **

**Chapter 2**

**Chloe's POV**

I was going home, back to the people who I cared for, and for the love of my life. How could I live another day without him? I needed him back but I

knew that wouldn't be that easy. After I read Jasmines email and decided she was right I booked a flight back to San Francisco. I went to bed early that

night knowing I was in for a long day of packing tomorrow. The next morning I woke up, Laena was still asleep so I took a fast shower. When I got out I

blow dried my hair, put on some make up, and put on a black trouser shorts with a black tank top and paired it with a tweed jacket and my favorite black

ankle boot heels. Shortly after I got dressed I heard Laena wake up so I walked in her room put her in a green dress then brought her to the kitchen and

put her in her highchair. After I got her breakfast I packed up her bag for daycare, she was going to daycare today because I have to pack. Once she

finished breakfast and I had my cup of coffee I dropped her off at daycare. On the way to pick up some moving boxes I called Jasmine and told her the

news. She told me she would tell my mom I was moving back and she said she would meet me at the airport after I landed with Amy. I told her I had to

go and start packing. When I got back to the apartment I started packing up Laena's clothes I only left out stuff I was going to need today and tomorrow

morning, our flight is at 12:30 pm so we would be getting there tomorrow night. As I was packing I thought about what I was gonna say to Alek but I

kept drawing a blank, this was gonna be harder then I thought. When I had finished with Laene's room I started with mine, then did then kitchen, and

last the living room. At three o'clock the moving truck came and the movers loaded all my furniture into the truck. By the time they left it was already

six o'clock so I drove over and went to pick up Laena after I got her I started to drive to pick up some dinner. As I was driving I said to Laena "What am I

gonna do about your father." I knew she didn't know what I was talking about so I just smiled at her. I picked up Thai food. When I walked into my

apartment that night it seemed so empty but when I think about it, I never thought of it as home because it never was. Laena fell asleep early that

night I think she knew too tomorrow was a big day for the both of us. I knew Alek was gonna ask who was her father but for the time being he was just

gonna get the answer I gave Jasmine. Once I made sure everything was packed up I checked my phone I had two new voice mails. The first from mom

"Hi sweetie, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I am so glad you are coming home and I can help you take care a Laena. I love you so much." The other

one was from Amy "OMG Chloe YOUR COMING HOME!." I had to move the phone away from my ear a little because the whole message was Amy

squealing. "I AM SO HAPPY! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! See you tomorrow." I put my phone down and smiled I couldn't wait to go home. As I got in

bed that night I knew that this was the right thing todo, Alek should know he had a daughter, and I should be with the people that I care for. I went to

bed with a smile on my face that night. The sun came through my window bright that morning waking me up, I was glad Laena slept the whole night

she would need her energy. Today I picked out a dress to wear and the stripped off my pajamas and took a nice hot shower before I got ready. When I

got out, I let blow dried my hair then french braided so it would stay out of my face . I put on some natural make up, then put on my the dress I picked

out. It stopped right before my knees, was a bright aqua blue, and went off one of my shoulders. I grabbed out a pair of black gladiator sandals, I needed

shoes that were comfortable because I knew I would be doing a lot of walking today. Once I was done getting ready I packed up the last of my things

then went to get Laena ready for the day. I dressed her in light pink dress then fed her breakfast. After I had my daily morning cup of coffee I set her

down, finished packing up here things, and got all are bags and brought them to the front door it was almost 10:45 and the cab was coming at 11.

Someone came up from the front desk and helped me carry our bags down and load them into the cab. The moving van had already left yesterday and

was already on it's way to San Francisco. We arrived at the airport at 11:30 an hour before we were scheduled to take off. Security check went by

without a hassle and we managed to get there with 15 minutes to spare. Once we boarded the plane and took our seat I took my phone out to check it

one last time before taking off I had one text message from Jasmine, confirming she would be at the airport at 5:30 San Francisco time to pick me up

when I landed. I quickly shut it off and put it away in my purse. Not soon after we took off Laena fell asleep, I looked over at my daughter as she slept.

She was sleeping just as peacefully as Alek was the last time I saw him before I left. For most of the plane ride I listened to my ipod, to keep my mind

from drifting to the thought of Alek rejecting me when I got home. My ipod finally died out when the flight attendant announced we would be landing in

10 minutes. Laena woke up right as we were about to land. "Ready to meet your daddy?" I asked her she just smiled at me. We got off the plane fairly

quickly because we were more towards the front of the plane. After we were off I put Laena in her stroller and made my way to get our luggage. I was

able to carry everything because mostly all our stuff was on the moving truck. "Ring Ring Ring." Jasmine was calling "Chloe were by the front of the

airport." I told her I would be there in 5 minutes. As I made my way to the front of the airport I hear "CHLOE! CHLOE!" Of course its Amy screaming and

running towards me with Jasmine and my mom behind them. Amy tackles me with a big bear hug, and I just laugh at her. I have missed her so much.

Next I hug my mom and she takes the stroller with Laena in it as I hug Jasmine. Jasmine grabs my other bag and we make our way to my mom's car.

My mom gets in the drivers seat and I strap Laena in a car seat in the back and Jasmine and Amy slid in next to her as I take the front seat. We were

dropping Amy off at her house first, she said she was sorry but her dads wanted her home and she would see me tonight anyways. After we dropped her

off my mom dropped us off at Jasmines. "Bye mom, love you, see you later tonight." I said. I picked up Laena and me and Jasmine made our way to the

penthouse. Valentina greeted us as we walked in "Glad to have you back Chloe." she said to me. "Nice to meet this little one." she said looking at Laena

and gestured to hold her. I handed her over and gave Jasmine a look and she mouthed "He won't be home for another hour." I gave her a nod and we all

went to sit on the couch. We chatted over coffee about what I had been up to since I left, but they never once brought up the day I left. Even after two

years I wasn't ready to talk about it. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Valentina asked me. "I said I would love to." Me and Jasmine agreed to cook

dinner so we started to make spaghetti. When the dinner was ready I started to set the table. When I was finished I placed Laena in her highchair and

gave her a bowl of paste. Valentina came in and joined us as we sat down to eat. Just as I went to take a bite of my spaghetti the door to the penthouse

opened and my heart stopped from the sight of who walked in.


End file.
